robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: Series 9
Applied Should we do a list of competitors that have already applied for this series, I know from Twitter that Apollo, PP3D and Eric have applied for this year. TKK3nta (talk) 08:16, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Eric has applied!? That's great news. Responding to your question I think we should just keep it quiet about the competitors for now until we have a bigger list. 321Annihilate (talk) 08:28, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :I guess that would make sense, maybe I'll post a blog of those that have applied for now. https://twitter.com/TeamEricRobot Here's the twitter of Team Eric saying they have applied. TKK3nta (talk) 08:53, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::To answer your question, no. We caused more problems than information last series when we did this, so I advise not keeping the list. Plus I once again want to keep the spoilers and lists of robots secret, I don't want to know what happens until official sources confirm it. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:27, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::What Jim said. There was backlash last time we ran an applicant list, and we won't make the same mistake twice. Just use Reddit. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:02, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Basically the only robot that is "allowed" to be confirmed is Apollo, due to the nature of being a champion. If Apollo is not present in any heat or battle, then anyone else that competes must be kept quiet. If Apollo is present, then it gets the benefit. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:31, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, right now, the only robot that has been officially confirmed is Apollo. Anything else, we cannot say until the higher-ups (I.E. the BBC) say anything. I'd rather not repeat last year's fiasco. CrashBash (talk) 15:12, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :I know of seven teams that have publicly stated that they've applied already, so it seems things are much more lenient on that front this time around, but still, in terms of adding the information to pages, it is safer for the Wiki to play things safe. Nweston8 (talk) 15:32, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Given the wikia "problem", should we keep a blog on who we think is in and who is out, moderators? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:13, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::At this stage, I'd personally rather we didn't try to take risks. Maybe seven teams have publicly stated they've applied, but it could just be they didn't check the fine print. CrashBash (talk) 17:11, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Drones Now I haven't seen the rules pdf from the website so I could be making a mistake but hey!. Do any of you think that drones could be a possibility this year? Plus would they class as clusterbots and be treated as clusterbots i.e. in terms of weight. Though from what I know from those who have applied it seems no one will be bringing in a drone for now but It would be interesting to see in the modern Robot Wars.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Well we have certainly seen plenty in Battlebots and I pretty sure Drones were allowed in the first series of the robot wars reboot but nobody wanted to take it on. I think we will see drones. The robot which incorporates one will go down in robot wars history. 321Annihilate (talk) 17:21, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Flying robots have always been allowed. They would have to be made by the roboteers, not commercially bought and slightly edited. Yeah it would be cool, but what can a drone do? Axes, flippers, claws, spinners? Very unlikely to be usable, and even if fitted on, the'll do more damage to the drone. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::BattleBots showed us that drones only work against plastic, and even then it has to be a big target. Also, any one with a functioning brain will know that only a flamethrower can be attached to a drone and have it still provide air support. That me is speaking the truth, not insulting. Also, there seems to be no way of turning off a drone using a link (which is strange, due to the fact that BattleBots actually likes using removable links instead of kill switches). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:34, October 14, 2016 (UTC)